pokenginehqfandomcom-20200214-history
Botaneer (Pokémon)
| typ2? = No | Species = Bounty Pokémon | Ability = Overgrow | 100exp = Unknown | Atlnum = 002 | ImpHeight = 3.2" | MetHeight = 1.0m | ImpWeight = 42.0lbs | MetWeight = 19.1 kg | DexCol = Brown/Green | CatRate = 45 | GendMa = 87.5 | GendFe = 12.5 | EgGroups = Monster and Grass | EgCyc = 21 | MinStep = 5355 | evhp = 0 | evatk = 0 | evdef = 0 | evspatk = 1 | evspdef = 1 | evsp = 0 | BasEXP = 146 }} Botaneer, the Bounty Pokémon, is a pure Grass-type Pokémon. Botaneer is the evolved form of Fawnlora, which evolves starting at Level 18. Botaneer evolves into Forelk starting at Level 38. Along with Burramble, Phyllosect, Bannawk, and Alibador, Botaneer is one of the five Grass-type Starter Evolutions, which you can receive in the Atlas Region. ''Biology'' 'Physiology' Botaneer are slightly larger than their pre-evolved form; the shrub which surrounds their neck has got substantially larger and the tuft on it's tail has got bigger as well. The majority of it's body is still brown, with it's nose changing to brown unlike Fawnlora beige snout however Botaneer have beige around the eyes. They have four legs due to being a mammal-type Pokémon and the hooves have disappeared which makes Botaneer exceedingly quiet when running. Their legs are thinner the Fawnlora'swhich allow it to run quickly through the grass. The shrubbery on it's neck is green in colour and allows Fawnlora to camouflage with ease. Botaneer also has pink flower buds growing from their which give of a sweet aroma ''Gender Differences'' The buds on their ears, and their horns are bigger if they are male. ''Special Abilities'' Botaneer are also known for their ability to camouflage, but are usually seen in herds which makes them easier to spot. Unlike Fawnlora, Botaneer's special ability comes from the flowers growing from it's ears. They usually emit a sweet fragrance, but when Botaneer are angry this sweet fragrance goes and foul aroma is emitted to discourage enemies ''Behavior'' Botaneer are elegant and protective creatures unlike Fawnlora who are shy and placid creatures, Botaneer don't mind facing an enemy to protect something that they care about; they are more accepting of Human's, and often reside with richer families on their estates. They do hide when frightened, but they will usually confront the problem if something is at stake. When threatened and scared the flowerbuds growing from it's ears emit a foul aroma; which is an attempt to discourage the attacker. When Botaneer evolve into Forelk, they are treated with upmost care, which in return they show their caring and protective nature. ''Habitat'' Botaneer reside in both forest and grassland areas. It is more likely to be found in the forest; however it has been seen grazing in near by fields and plains. Botaneer aren't as rare as their pre-evolution Fawnlora; but are still hard to find. Herds of Fawnlora often reside with rich families; and live a pampered lifestyle which doesn't reflect their protective and caring nature. It also gathers dry leaves and twigs for a nest; but when living a life of luxury, it prefers lying in front of the fire, with bales of hay surrounding it. Game data 'Pokédex entries ''Game locations'' ''Stats'' 'Type effectiveness' | scope="col" style="text-align: center; width: 80%;"| | scope="col" style="text-align: center; width: 80%;"| | scope="col" style="text-align: center; width: 80%;"| |} ''Learnset'' ''By leveling up'' ''By TM/HM'' ''By breeding'' 'By tutoring' ''Evolution'' | style="text-align: center;"| | style="text-align: center;"| |} ''Trivia'' *Made by Kyle Fernandez, for Pokengine MMO. ''In other languages''